Missions Uknown
by Kitsuneharinezuminakkuru
Summary: He may keep secrets, but this one may go too far...
1. Prologue

I know my other chapters were incomplete, but if this was not written by then, I would have probably gone mad. Yes, there will be much more to this story...**_

* * *

_**

**_Missions Unknown_**

Prologue

_"…And one more thing, Tails…" He removed his helmet and stared into the empty space to listen closer._

"_Yeah?"_

"_This mission is completely confidential; nobody must know about this."_

"…_Why?"_

"…_We have our reasons…"_

"Tails…please…come home," Sonic whispered to himself, grasping the ledge along the underside of the window, viewing the extremely heavy rain pour down from the dark sky above. It had been hours since Tails left to attend yet another "matter of important business." Every minute that passed, Sonic was worried, terrified that something might have happened to his friend, to his brother. Emotions built inside of him, sadness from thought of loosing someone dear to him, anger from the thought of how careless Tails could be, and so many indescribable others.

He released himself from the cold, wooden ledge, and began to pace around the dark room. The power had shut down in most parts of the town due to the heavy rain and fearful thunderstorms. The storm being so fierce, every bolt of lightning caused the dark room to light up as if the power had not even shut off. The light, however, slowly died down within a matter seconds, leaving the lonely hedgehog to whimper in the darkness of his home. Thoughts of Tails in dire danger filled his head, tearing him up inside. Anxiety and distress sewed the tears up, however, they were torn again and again. Sonic took deeps breaths to try to clam himself; his attempts failed. He later slouched himself on top of the couch realizing that pacing wasn't working. He sighed.

"Damn it, Tails. I know your 16 and all, but your still so young. You shouldn't be doing this to us, to yourself. It's just not right." He talked as if Tails was listening right in front of him. Sonic turned his head and looked at the large, wooden box against that was centered between the kitchen and the hallway. He knew what was in there.

"Screw this," he told himself, "If Knuckles can't find him and bring him back by now, then I guess I'll have to find him myself." He rose up from the couch and walked towards the large, wooden box. He lifted the lid, letting it fall back and lean again the wall behind it. The box was almost completely empty, except for one item in it. Sonic lifted the item out, being careful for no apparent reason; it was not an item where you'd have to be that careful with. He looked at the weapon in his hand, up and down. Slowly taking out the blade from the case.

The item was a hand-crafted blade Tails had made just in case something, anything should happen. He had learned to make one from a traveling visitor one day a few years ago. He was too young to make his own at the time, but eventually he grew up and made one of his own and stored it in a safe place before allowing the members of his house, being Sonic, Knuckles, and himself, to use it whenever they needed to. Trust, he called it, he trusted them with his hand-made creation.

Sonic wrapped the strap around him so that the long blade was able to stay behind him; he made sure that it was not able to fall off when he ran extremely fast.

"Alright," he said, "this should be good. God forbid should I run into anybody I shouldn't, I'll be ready for 'em." he said. Another flash of lightning stroke, lighting the room again. Not a very good sign for Sonic. He took another deep breath and slowly walked out the door. He made sure he carried the house keys in his pocket, locked the door, and walked down the steps in front of his front door. The rain was relentless to him and showered him to no mercy. It moistened Sonic's cloths and ran down his fur and quills. Sonic squinted into the sky, seeing the large, shadowy clouds above covering the sky.

"Looks like it may take me a while before I can really find him. I'll check the rooftops first, I'll be able to see pretty much everything from there." In a flash, Sonic ran up the wall in front of him and soon came to the roof atop it. Looking out, he saw only darkness around him, that wasn't going to help him at all.

"Well, Tails wouldn't do something in complete darkness, I'm sure, definitely not like him. There should still be some power running in the middle of City Square. He might be around there." He said to himself.

Using his swift movements and incredible speed, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, stopping on almost everyone of them and peering down below to see if Tails would be along the sidewalk, in the street, or maybe between the buildings. The more roofs he came across, the closer he came the bright lights of the part of the city that still had energy, however, there was still no sign of Tails anywhere. Sonic was beginning to rush the process, that is, until he peered down to see the bright lights of the city. However, Sonic was not prepared to see what he did. Windows were broken, cars where crashed into each other and random areas, and the streets where almost completely trashed except for the buildings and walls around them.

"Wow…" he said to himself softly, "what happened here? Jeez, you'd think someone would call me about this. Well, I'm glad nobody _I _know lives in this part of the city. I gotta keep looking for him." Sonic continued his process of searching for Tails, still coming unsuccessful. He was able to much better with the city's lights functional and streets were beginning to look cleaner after traveling further away.

After a while, Sonic was beginning to lose hope in finding Tails. He ended up sitting on the edge of a building, attempting no effort into finding any shelter from the rain that was still falling as heavy as it was when Sonic walked out of his house. All the hope inside him and the thoughts of finding his friend and being able to hold him in his arms again and bring him home, safe and secure, were all but lost and instead was replaced with horrifying thoughts of unimaginable things happening to him. He had no idea if any of the events would occur and prayed that they wouldn't. He forced himself not to cry, even though he was all alone and probably no one would hear him or notice him unless he shouted. That's when he did notice someone who did shout. It was Knuckles.

Sonic remembered his crimson friend informing him of how he would set off to find Tails himself. He remembered how he walked out the door and into the same, relentless rain as he did. Knuckles did not take the blade, he believed his strength was well enough to handle most situations. Sonic had not seen him ever since. The sound woke him from his lonely silence. He sprung up and tried to point out which direction the sound came from. He faced that way and began run towards it. The sound came from another rooftop. He had no idea what he was about to find next…

"No, please don't!" Tails cried. His helmet was still off from the blow Knuckles gave, he only wore the suit of high-tech armor given to him. Unfortunately, the same echidna was being held forcefully by two, extremely strong and heavy armed people. They were not humans, but it was hard to tell what they were with all their armor on. However, it was not hard to tell who was commanding them, not hard at all.

He was a gray, furred wolf who wore a thin suit made out of average materials. He did not wear any head gear, just his suit that covered his upper and lower part of his body, his face was completely visible. He began to speak.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This here echidna know too much. He will be sent back to Headquarters before we make the final decision on what is to become of him."

"No, please, he's my friend! He wouldn't tell anyone! He's completely innocent! Please don't take him!" The expression on the wolf's face did not change.

"I told you Tails, this mission was completely and utterly confidential. You disregarded that one rule. Now actions must be taken. He must pay the price the price…and I'm afraid you will as well." Tails' eyes widened. He was surprised at his words and prepared himself for the worst.

"You've brought most of the Chaos Emeralds to me, we should be able to recover the last one on our own. Your help is no longer needed here. Your mission is over."

"But, how would you know where the last one is. After all, the EE will surely get to it first and gain its power!"

"We'll have to bring out our finest people and see if they will be able to recover it. Otherwise, this echidna will be forced to do so for us." He turned to look at the unconscious Knuckles still being held up.

"You can't do this! This isn't right! Please let him go!" There was a moment of silence.

"…No…" the wolf said. He raised his arm out straight and aimed his fist directly towards Tails. A line shot out of a small cannon on top of his wrist. The line had a very sharp edge on the end of it. The edge rushed towards Tails. The armored fox crossed his arms in hopes that he would be able to block the line from rushing into him. That didn't stop it one bit. The sharp edge pierced though Tails' armored suit and stuck itself right into him, he yelped in pain. There was now a line connecting Tails to the small wrist cannon. The wolf pressed a button located behind the cannon that activated an electrical current that traveled into Tails, causing the kitsune to feel indescribable pain that caused him to cry aloud. The pain continued until the shock was executed and the line was jerked back out and retraced back to the cannon. Tails' chest arced forward until he fell to his knees and roll onto his side in front of the wolf. He peered down at the body, his expression unchanged.

"Take the echidna away, and bring him to interrogation room." He told them people holding Knuckles between them.

"What about the boy?" One of them said.

"Leave him. His suit is disabled of all functions and the boy will not cause anymore damage. He completely useless now. Now go." The men obeyed and were teleported back to headquarters. All that was left now was the wolf and Tails' body, his lifeless body. The wolf continued to peer down to it.

"It seems that you will never hunt down a single emerald ever again…"

"YAAHHH!" Sonic screamed, hurdling the blade down towards the wolf. He heard the sound and quickly teleported back to headquarters before the blade could even touch him. Sonic came down hard against the roof as the blade pierced into the surface where the wolf would have been standing.

Sonic slowly stood and released the blade, sliding it back into the case behind him. He heard everything, he saw it all. He had no idea what was going on and never thought that it was going to end up like this. It was something that Sonic didn't want to happen, an event that he would not allow to occur. Sadly, though, it did and there was no way to reverse it. The damage was done, and Tails was left motionless on the surface. Sonic turned to see his friend, it pained him to see him this way.

"…Tails…" He walked towards the body. Kneeling down closed to it, Sonic was able to lift him into his arms. Tails' head fell back and his body was limp. All Sonic could do was stare as his friend's life slowly drifted away from him . His hands felt the cold, wet metal surrounding the body. He could hear every rain drop cause a _ting _sound against the metal. Sonic closed his eyes as tears began to fill them and soon come trickling down off his face.

"…Tails…what's happened to you…what's going on?" He whimpered over Tails' cold, limp body…

…Oh dear, it seems as if I have gone a little too far in the story for you to comprehend this. I suppose it is best that I start from the beginning of this all and tell you how this all started…


	2. Final Post

10.2.2011

Hello and my apologies,

This is my final post.

It has been several years since I started these fan fictions of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and it has been even longer since I last updated any of these stories. It would be stupid to do so now for several reasons, those being that:

It has been so long that you've lost interest by now.

I have not been updated on the any recent Sonic storylines or characters that may have been created by SEGA recently.

I, myself, have lost overall interest in the series.

I'm currently 18 and attending college. Looking back now, these fan fictions sure were stupid. I suppose that's what was running through my mind when I was that age. My Pen Name is ungodly long as it was the result of me wanting to combine the three main characters from Sonic the Hedgehog and translate them into Japanese (if you didn't decipher that already). I thought it was boss. It's not.

I was lazy in updating stories as it took me months to create a 1,500+ word document…not very impressive when you're in college now, my apologies for that as well as not being such a great writer.

In The Tails Collision, I was planning on having the Dark Tails be forced to release the real Tails inside him and they would brawl it out. For the other stories, I honestly couldn't tell you much of what I had planned; it was most likely stupid and fanboy-ish.

While I'm not saying that the fan fiction community, specifically the ones focused on Sonic the Hedgehog, is stupid, I will speak for many people that these fictions were a phase in life that I did oh so enjoy. I was able to inject my fantasies into a site that could be shared with others; it was my dream into a reality.

Of course, in these days, I have completely strayed from fan fiction works (not that I produced many) and have moved on to completely original works which have been in years of development. Even now I have been developing the same plot, increasing in plot complexity and character count, depth and roles. I jot my ideas down on documents. You will, however, not see these documents posted on any site whatsoever.

But to end on a higher note I would like to thank the entire community, ESPECIALLY the users that may or may not have enjoyed my work. I thank you all for helping me along with that phase in my life and I do ever so apologize to those that may have been expecting me to pick up my stories or even expected that this post was an ACTUAL update.

I will NOT be removing my stories from nor will I be removing my account. My status will, however, be locked in as "RETIRED".

Anybody that would be interested in picking up, expanding or finishing these works of fiction is welcome to do so. YOU MUST drop me an e-mail at FIRST and I will discuss it with you there. **Chapters and titles already posted by me are © of this Pen Name and thus cannot be edited or changed around. Any work you post afterwards about it, however, that work will be © to you and the work will then be considered a COLLAB.

Once again, I thank you community for taking me along this ride. It was a nice run and, like everything, must come to an end.

Thank you.


End file.
